1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and in particular to systems and methods for processing and placing telephone calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many telephone subscribers have a personal computer on their desk and frequently the personal computer is logged in to the same telephone line that would normally be used by the telephone. This is for use of the computer on the Internet. Frequently, incoming telephone calls receive a busy signal because the computer is logged on to the Internet. Thus there are many lost calls. Many individuals and small businesses are searching for ways to simplify and control their telecommunications systems. Many of them are reluctant to acquire additional telephone lines at current prices.
Most telecommunications systems today have limited intelligence. Many calls end in voice mail, an often unsatisfactory conclusion. With respect to business calls, calls not completed may result in irritated customers and lost sales.
In addition, many telephone subscribers have caller ID blocking on their line in order to prevent call recipient from viewing the caller's number using a caller ID display. However, many call recipients have set-up their phone lines so that calls having caller ID blocking will not ring through to the called party's phone. Then, in many conventional systems, if a caller with caller ID blocking calls, a prompt will be played to the caller informing the caller that the called party will not accept calls with caller ID blocking, and that the caller needs to first hang up, and place a new call by entering and unblocking code, and then entering the called number again to unblock the caller's phone number. Disadvantageously, this is a time consuming, and for some, a confusing procedure.